Kei Sakurai
|-|Base= |-|Holy Relic= |-|Man sollte nach den Gesetzen der Götter leben= |-|Wewelsburg Longinus= Summary Kei Sakurai is a member of the Longinus Dreizen Orden with the alias, "Leonhard August". Although she initially antagonizes Ren Fuji, they later become allies and may even become romantically engaged with her in certain timelines. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely 7-A | High 1-A Name: Kei Sakurai, "Leonhard August", Tenma Morei Origin: Dies Irae Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Longinus Dreizen Orden #5 | Hadou God Cell Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly, High-Godly within Gladsheimr), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Ewigkeit users have a "third eye" which allows them to see through a person identity by viewing the color of the soul, and perceive invisible attacks such as Ren's Assiah), Soul Manipulation (Can devour souls and can attack directly the soul of her targets), Intangibility (Elemental Type with Her Briah as she become fire itself, making all normal physical attacks null), Fire Manipulation (With her Briah, she becomes the element of fire itself, shapeshifting into fire pillars or taking the shape of a fireball), Law Manipulation (Briahs are described as the implantation of a new law into reality), Reality Warping (Briah allows Ewigkeit users to impose their own desire on reality), Durability Negation (Attacks of a Holy Relic user are impossible to nullify since they attack on both a physical and spiritual level), Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Resistance to Mental, Spiritual and Conceptual attacks | All previous abilities in addition to Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly; can regenerate from conceptual destruction), Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Non-Corporeal Attack Potency: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (The regular members of LDO have displayed the ability to harm each other with regular attacks, comparable to both Tubal Cain and Wilhelm), Can also ignore conventional durability by attacking her opponent's soul | High Outerverse level (Inhabits the same level of existence as a Hadou God) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Somewhat comparable to Beatrice) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Exact level unknown) | Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least City Class+, likely Mountain Class | High Outerversal Durability: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Completely impervious to anything created by mankind, including the Tsar Bomba), Regeneration makes her difficult to kill | High Outerverse level Stamina: Very High | Limitless Range: Extended melee range with her sword | High Outerversal Standard Equipment: Her Holy Relic, Hihi'irokane (a crimson blade engraved with Kanji that can generate flames hot enough to instantly boil water). Later gains the use of Wewelsburg Longinus during Marie's Route. Intelligence: Above average, very skilled combatant, is also a competent teacher of sorts (as shown when she was teaching Ren how to fight and use his powers) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Briah * Man sollte nach den Gesetzen der Götter leben (And so the word of the heavenly lord resoundeth: may the very bones be incinerated by my scorching flames): Kei’s Gudou-type Briah, her desire being "I wish that my passion burns forever". When activated, Kei’s body becomes pure flame that can instantly vaporize metal. This also makes it virtually impossible to strike her physically, as she is nothing more than fire. Kei’s Briah also allows her to travel through any space fire can travel through, even if it were far too small or narrow for any human. She can also extend the length of relic by several meters by encasing it in flames, giving her an additional edge against those who are able to withstand the heat she emits. Notes: Credits for the translation of the quote above belong to Gare. Key: Base | Legion Reincarnation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Enkidu (Nasuverse) Enkidu's Profile (speed was equalized. Base Enkidu and base Kei were used. Starting distance was 50m) Category:Characters Category:Dies Irae Category:Masadaverse Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Probability Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Antagonists Category:Soldiers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Longinus Dreizehn Orden Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1